Love At First Sight
by OMGitsJasmineD
Summary: Charl is just another popstar trying to make it big, but when she meets Harry Styles, she finds herself having to carry both of the weights of her true love and her career. also updating on my tumblr which is in my about me.


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Direction and Big Time Rush. (obviously…)I also do not own Don't Forget by Demi Lovato and Part of Me by Katy Perry.**

**This is a story that I had an idea for and it's my first Harry Styles and One Direction fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

Today is the day. My first performance in front of a whole bunch of people. I have been waiting for this for so long. I can't believe I am going to tour with One Direction and Big Time Rush. You know what? Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Charlotte Pearse. My friends just call me Charl. I am 17 years old, and I live in a small town in North Carolina. I You would never think that I would ever become such a big star in a couple of months.

_Flashback:_

_I was at my neighborhood coffee shop, performing my own song, just like I did every Saturday. I had needed a lot of money lately because of my family situation. My dad had just divorced my mom and she had lost her job, so we had been struggling on the bills. _

_I was performing my song that I had just written the night before. It was called Don't Forget that I had written it about my ex, Daniel._

_After I finished the song, I stepped off the stage. There was a guy waiting for me. He asked me if I wanted to be a star. I knew that being a superstar has always been my dream, so I said yes._

_He helped me straight to the top of the charts. I got to number 1 the first week my album was released. My manager wanted me to get more fame, so he called the reps for Big Time Rush to see if I could tour with them. They said it would be great to have me on tour. _

_End of flashback_

As I waited for the lights to turn on, I was so nervous. I walked out on stage and performed my hit song Part of Me. Everybody was cheering. I couldn't believe that they liked me so much. I then performed 3 more songs from my album and then got off the stage for One Direction. I didn't know much about them. As I went off the stage, the one with the blonde hair said "Great job!" with a Irish accent, I believe. They all were very good looking. The one that I noticed the most was the guy with the curly hair and the cute dimples. He was just _beautiful. _There was no other way to describe him. I watched as he walked on stage and they started to perform their hit song _What Makes You Beautiful_. I had heard it a couple of times before. It was actually catchy. I liked it a lot. Then they performed their other songs: Moments, Up All Night, More Than This, and the rest of their songs from their album. They had some slow songs and some fast songs. That's what I liked about their music. They seemed like they enjoyed being on stage. That is another thing that I enjoyed about them.

Then they got off the stage and started walking towards me. When they reached where I was, the guy with the curly hair started talking. "You did a great job." He said with a british accent. Oh god, he has the deepest british accent I have ever heard. "Thank you." I said with a smile, trying not to stare at him. "But, you did a way better job than I did!" I said. "No, you really did great!" he said with a dimply smile. There was and akward pause, then the guy at the end of the line of boys started talking. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet! My name is Liam." He pointed at the guy beside him in the striped shirt "That's Louis." Then he pointed at the guy with the dark skin and dark hair "That's Zayn."Then he pointed at the blonde guy with the irish accent. "That's Niall." Then he pointed to the guy with the curly hair and dimples "And that's Harry." So…his name is Harry. I said hi to every one of them. Then, my manager interrupted "Hey Charl, they need you for an interview." "Okay. Bye boys!" I said with a smile and a wave as they waved back.

When I entered the room, a lady from the local news interviewed me. She asked basic questions like "How did you get so far in the music business?" and "Do you enjoy it?" I answered them in the best way possible. When I was finished the Big Time Rush guys went into the room to do an interview followed by One Direction. As they walked in, I watched Harry. He glanced and smiled at me, I smiled back. He was so fucking cute. I could not fall in love again. Guys always end up breaking my heart. I just met the guy, and I am already having these feelings. That is what always happens to me. I fall too hard too fast.

I walked to my dressing room to try to get Harry off my mind. As I sat on the couch in my dressing room, I still thought of Harry. I couldn't help it! His blue-green eyes that make you melt. His long curly hair with perfect curls. His deep dimples. Oh my god! I need to stop that! Remember Charl, you can not fall for him! Think about your career. You definitely do not need to fall in love now. You need to focus.

As I was contemplating all these thoughts in my head, somebody knocked at my door. I opened the door and it was Harry. That's just great. I'm trying to stop thinking of him and he comes to my dressing room.

(H=Harry C=Charl)

H-Hey.

C-Hi.

H- I was just wondering if you were okay because it look like you were worried when you left the interview.

C-Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something.

H-Do you wanna talk about it?

C- Oh no, that's okay.

I was surprised by how nice he was to me, even though I had met him, literally, only 2 hours ago.

H- If you ever need somebody to talk to, I'm here.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. Then he hugged me. He smelled so good. His curls tickled my cheek. "I have to go now. I just came to check on you." he said. "Okay. Bye" Then he left the room.

That definitely made me like him even more.

**Please review if you like it. **

**~kendallbtrlover**


End file.
